


Starve

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e03 Bloodlust, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenore needs to explain matters to her newest stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starve

"B-b-but I'm _vegan_!" whines Christina. She was only turned a few weeks ago, and this is the first time she's heard someone tell her flat out what she is.

"Then you know to pay attention to what your body needs. Now, all your body needs is blood. It's eat animals, eat people, or starve," Lenore says flatly. "I'd rather not eat people and I prefer not to starve."


End file.
